


The making of V

by CyberpunkThot



Series: No Future [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Abuse, Gang Violence, M/M, Nothing too graphic but I want to be safe with my tags, Unhealthy Relationships, domestic abuse, dub-con, its not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V wasn’t always the confident goofball who loved partying. V wasn’t always in control of his life. This is V’s life before he made it in Night City.There is an unhealthy relationship that changed V forever.





	The making of V

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So before we start, there’s a few things I want to say. First of all thank you to rpd-rookie on tumblr for this idea. It starts of bad but it gets better please believe me.
> 
> Abusive relationships aren’t good. Please don’t support them and get help if you need it. 
> 
> There is domestic abuse and dubious consent from V because he just want to make his man happy but he doesn’t enjoy it. I’m tagging non-con to be safe. If you want me to include tags PLEASE tell me and I most definitely will. 
> 
> I wanted to write a serious story to show the growth and development of V. He will get help later in the series and he will get better, just wanted to let you know what to expect from this. 
> 
> If any of this doesn’t appeal to you I understand if you click away. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Sacramento was a large city. It’s biggest export being cyberware and fresh food. You either had a good life, living without fear of gangs or murder; or you have a bad life, where one wrong move would end your days before you could even think to regret it. Kids either went to school and became a Corpo rat or they ended up on the streets, begging for scraps and praying they’ll get to see the next day.

V knew what it was like, growing up on the streets, he considered himself lucky to be accepted into a gang at such a young age. He was small and could get to places that adults couldn’t. It was enough for him at the time. He managed to finish middle school too, although the gang demanded more of him as he reached high school, meaning he couldn’t graduate. 

As he grew older, he started enjoying some of the jobs he worked. He was usually in charge of distracting a mark, while the other members of the gang would take what they could before getting caught. They usually would target Corpo rats, those who would work for such corrupt companies and sleep sound at night knowing the shit they did. Taking from the rich to give to the poor, kinda poetic if the gang didn’t get violent. There would be times where the mark would fight back or call for help and things would quite often get bloody. 

V, being raised in this gang, didn’t think too much of it. He’d knocked out and beaten up his fair share of people, but killing was harder for him. When the situation arose, it was a kill or be killed scenario, and V didn’t want to be killed. So he did it, his first kill at the age of 17. It was bad, he didn’t feel like he should regret it, the guy had shot two of his friends, but he kind of did.

Not wanting to turn into one of those heartless old men that were in the gang, V turned his attention to music. Johnny Silverhand had exposed so much and fought against those corrupt Corpos! Damn, V wanted to do that, make a change but not hurt anyone. He was a softie really but his life didn’t allow it. He would practice in secret while still working for the gang. V tried to avoid the bigger jobs, not wanting to get into violent situations but it couldn’t always be avoided. 

One night they tried to raid a Corpo funded store but things went wrong. Their resident net runner messed up, not disconnecting the alarms for long enough. Guards showed up and started shooting, a few gang members going down, not getting up. Bullets ripped through the air, one grazed just over V’s shoulder. V froze. He didn’t want this to be his end, but his legs weren’t moving.

A hard yank on his arm bought him back to reality, “come on V!” Another gang member tried pulling him away, out of the line of fire. Finally getting his ass in gear, V ran alongside the other member. They both ran until their lungs burnt and their legs gave out. 

Stopping behind a rundown diner, V leant against the wall trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, V had calmed down enough to finally look at the guy who pulled him to safety. He was one of the newer recruits, the exact definition of tall, dark and handsome. They hadn’t talked much, usually because V tried to avoid gang responsibility as much as possible and that also meant gang initiations.

“You ok V?” He asked. God, what was his name? Rocco? Ricky? He was sure it started with an R.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” V reached up to his shoulder to see if that bullet did any damage. Nope, just tore his jacket, great. “Thanks...” V paused to long, he really couldn’t remember this guys name.

As if he could tell V’s internal struggle, the guy laughed, “Call me Rocky. I’ve only been around for a few weeks.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake, so damn formal, V thought but accepted. “I’ve heard about you though, you’re quite the shot from what I’ve heard.”

That made V cringe, it turned out the guy he did kill months ago was quite high up on the Corpo ladder and that had earned him some reputation it seemed. “Yeah well,” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Wanting to change the direction of conversation, V asked, “So, why’d you pull me out of there anyway?”

“What?” Rocky smirked, “Would’ve been a shame to lose a pretty face like yours.” He winked.

V wasn’t expecting that, his look of shock making Rocky laugh. V gave him a once over, damn this guy looked fine, how had he not seen him around the hangout. “Fair enough.” He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the slightly damp floor. V reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes, a bad habit he picked up at a too young age. Placing one between his lips, “you got a light?”

Rocky came over and sat next to V, retrieving a lighter from his pocket and lighting the end for V. Inhaling deeply, V felt the smoke fill his lungs and sooth his shaken nerves. That had been a pretty close call. But Rocky had pulled him to relative safety. V offered Rocky a cigarette as a measly form of thanks. Rocky accepted and placed it between his own lips. But instead of using his lighter like V thought he would, he put a hand on the back of V’s neck and bought his head closer. Using V’s lit cigarette to ignite his own. V’s eyes went wide, that was incredibly...intimate.

Rocky chuckled and moved back to lean against the wall, but he didn’t remove his hand. Instead he started running his fingers through V’s short hair. It felt nice. They smoked in silence for a while. The hand in his hair was good and V wanted more. 

He flicked his half finished cigarette somewhere down the alley and moved a hand to Rocky’s cheek. On Rocky’s next exhale, V leant in and gave him a kiss, a light peck. “Thank you, for back there,” V felt a little shy. Rocky just smirked again and pulled V closer, sealing their mouths in a deep kiss. His tongue invading V’s mouth. V put his hands into Rocky’s hair and moaned into the kiss. Rocky was the first to pull back though, taking one last inhale from his cigarette and flicking it in the same direction as V’s. 

Exhaling away from V, Rocky held V’s head close. “That was quite some thank you.” Another quick kiss, “but I’m sure you can do better than that. I did save your life y’know!” Rocky had a cocky grin on his face but V liked it. 

“Hmm.” V looked into Rocky’s eyes. V had messed around with people before, but he felt something between himself and Rocky. Hell, what did V have to lose, he leant close to Rocky’s ear and whispered, “I make a  
mean breakfast.” 

Laughing, “is that right? If that means what I think that means then we should get moving.” They ran back to V’s room and V showed him just how thankful he was. 

Rocky and V’s relationship grew from there. They became close within the gang, usually going on jobs together. The other members left them to it, giving them privacy if they wanted. V fell hard though, never having a real relationship before he wanted to make the most of this. 

They both shared a small apartment in the centre of the district, just two rooms but it was more than V had ever had. V would wake up next to his lover. They’d spend the day together then they’d return home together and sleep together. 

V enjoyed having an exclusive relationship. Rocky was so kind and made V feel complete. After a particularly tough job, Rocky would soothe V and calm him down. V would make sure to return the favours when he could. He’d make sure they always had food in the apartment and he’d even insist on bandaging Rocky up when he returned home after a drunken bar fight or tough job.

It didn’t remain perfect for long though V wanted to show Rocky his music, thinking they’d been together long enough to share his secret passion. That was a mistake. Rocky didn’t like it. Not one bit. “Why you wasting your time with that shit!”, “You should be practicing your fighting skills!”, “Fucking hell V, this is what you’ve been doing when I’m not here?”, “Get rid of that crap.” It crushed V, but he didn’t want to show how much Rocky’s words affected him so he laughed it off. V should have left then.

The gang was getting bigger and Rocky was moving up the ranks, now in charge of a little crew (only 6 people) within the gang. Rocky was a charismatic man and he was bound to go far, he might even head his own gang one day. V didn’t do much for them anymore, just intel gathering and keeping watch. V watched as Rocky would flirt with other members of the gang or even strangers. When V confronted Rocky about it, Rocky would hold V close and tell him that V was the only person he had eyes for. He just liked making V jealous to see how he’d react.

V being stupid fell for it. He would melt in Rocky’s embrace. Listen to his honeyed words. They’d spend the night together and Rocky would just do it all over again the next day. Rocky would buy V gifts though, a new jacket, some beauty product, something for their home. It made V think he was being too judgemental of Rocky, surely if he didn’t really love him then he wouldn’t buy him gifts? Rocky loves him in his own way, V thought.

They had been together for two and a half years when V walked in on Rocky fucking someone else in their bed. V was heartbroken. Frozen in place, Rocky didn’t even look a little guilty at being caught. So V ran. He ran out the room and kept running. He didn’t have a place to go but he knew he couldn’t go home, if he could even call it that anymore. V had run to the outskirts of the city, stopping at an overlook of the smaller towns. 

He thought about leaving to one of them. Start new. But he didn’t. He cried. Frustrated with himself. What had he done wrong? He gave Rocky everything! What more could he want that he would find it from some other man? V sat there for a while, thinking bout the last few years. He had enjoyed it at the very beginning, it was new and fun, Rocky seemed to genuinely be interested in V. They loved each other.

Thinking back though V could see it. He could see the monster behind the sweet facade. Rocky’s comments about his appearance, the criticisms when he would eat a whole pizza or drink six cans of NiCola in a day. The way Rocky would buy V things to make him look better, it occurred to V that Rocky may have only liked him because of his looks. That couldn’t be right though, could it?

V was hurt right now, he could only focus on the negatives. Rocky was just concerned about V’s health and wanted him to look his best at all times. That’s it, Rocky wouldn’t be so cruel to V, not after saving his life all those years ago. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, V stood and walked back to their apartment, he should apologise. For what? He didn’t know but he felt he should.

It was several hours later, V opened the front door and saw Rocky laying naked on the bed, smoking. “I knew you’d come back!” Rocky got up and approached V. He let himself be dragged into a hug, smelling someone else’s cologne on Rocky. It made him feel sick but he didn’t want to be lonely. He still loved Rocky.

V returned the hug, crying into Rocky’s shoulder. Rocky started to soothe V, stroking his hair and kissing his temple. “There there babydoll, I’m here.” V fell for it. “Forget what you saw yeah? You are the only one for me. That person meant nothing.” V griped tighter to Rocky, he so badly wanted to believe his words, so he did. He was in denial. But he could be happy here. So he stayed.

In the next few months, things escalated quickly. V had accepted that the nights that Rocky didn’t come home were nights that he spent with someone else. Rocky would come home the next day with someone else’s marks. V would try to not act jealous. Instead, he’d try harder to seduce his boyfriend.

V upped his seduction game. They had been together a long time and V wasn’t about to lose the love of his life to some random people. Rocky would come home and find V bent over the counter in nothing but an apron. It would work, V would get fucked. But V wouldn’t enjoy it. Rocky took what he needed then he’d leave. He would leave V there, leaking his cum, unsatisfied.

But it was ok. Rocky still returned home and slept next to V. V told himself that was enough. It was enough until Rocky started turning mean. When V tried to compliment Rocky on a successful job, Rocky would brush it off and tell him to bother somebody else. When V tried to seduce Rocky at home, Rocky would call him disgusting, but still fuck him. Rocky would insult his performance. He would insult his appearance. 

V wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. He was stronger than this. V thought Rocky was just getting stressed at work. That was it. The marks they were hitting were powerful people in the corporations. More of their gang were dying. Of course Rocky would be stressed. That was it. 

To try and ease his mind, V would try and avoid going home sometimes. He’d visit the indoor markets. They were always so bright and busy, the chaos of the place soothed him in an odd way. V spotted one stand in particular, it sold little cakes and pastries. “You wanna try one?” V was pressing his face so close to the glass he didn’t see the stand owner looking down at him. “On the house, of course.” He winked. 

V stood up straight. The stand owner was about his height, but broader, definitely a working man. He had a dark head of hair too and a full beard, but his eyes were so warm. “I’d like that.” V found himself responding before he knew what he was doing. 

The stand owner reached down and picked a small tart, bright pink with sprinkles. V’s eyes widened at the sight and he could smell it from where he was standing, it smelt divine. V, too focused on what it would taste like, just opened his mouth and accepted it when the owner placed it on his tongue. Closing his eyes and moaning at the sweet taste, V savoured the crumbly texture. “That was delicious.”

“Thank you, I made it myself.” The owner chuckled at V’s reaction. 

“I’ll take two more for home!” V prodded the glass in his eagerness. Rocky would like this he was sure. 

The stand owner got a small box and placed two small tarts inside. Looking up at V briefly before placing another tart inside. V smiled at his kindness and payed for two. Waving goodbye with a promise he’d be back the next day. 

That evening though, all three tarts were destroyed when Rocky threw the box at the wall, “would you just stop it with this sugary shit!” Right, Rocky was health conscious, he didn’t want V to get out of shape, that’s fair. V was stupid to forget that.

However V still kept returning to the sweet stand in the market. He would spend longer and longer talking with the owner, eating more sweets and enjoying his time. Eventually, V would have to go home. Although it seemed that one day, Rocky was home before him, and he wasn’t happy. “Where the fuck have you been?!” 

“I-“

“I’m fucking starving and you’re out there pissing about!”

“I’m sorry, Rocky, I-!” He was stopped by a sudden punch to his face. Did...did Rocky just punch him?! V was now on the floor, holding his cheek, it burned. Why did he do that? Did V say something wrong?

“You’re fucking sorry?!” He pulled V up by his collar, V could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Maybe if you weren’t fucking stuffing your face with fucking sugar at that fucking market you wouldn’t need to be fucking sorry you fat fuck!” 

V had never seen Rocky so mad. He couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face, he opened his mouth to talk but Rocky just threw him back down. V thought the smartest option was just to stay down, avoid provoking Rocky further. It worked, Rocky just spat on him and stormed out the apartment. Laying there shaking and afraid, V cried himself to sleep. 

The next day, Rocky came home with a bunch of amazing flowers, they must have cost quite a bit. V refused to make eye contact with him. Rocky put his hand on V’s chin and moved his head so they were face to face. “I bought these for you babydoll.” He pecked V on the lips. “I know I’ve been an ass. I was just drunk ok?” Rocky moved his hand to caress V’s bruised cheek. “Sorry babydoll.”

V didn’t flinch away, he didn’t really react at all. Tears just fell from his eyes, Rocky put the flowers down and pulled V close. He didn’t try and push away, he leant into it. Feeling Rocky’s warmth. Rocky was sorry, he knew he’d messed up and he was making it up to V. Rocky was kind, that’s why V fell in love with him in the first place. V took Rocky by the hand and led the to their bed, it was better this way.

Despite their little make up, Rocky was spending more and more nights away and V was gathering more and more bruises. V was hounded by his thoughts, the ones telling him he isn’t good enough for Rocky. The ones telling him that Rocky deserved better. V had to make them stop somehow. He kept visiting the stand with the sweets, but he wouldn’t eat any, he didn’t want to make Rocky mad. He just talked with the owner. 

After he would start visiting an old shack. There he would meet with a woman. A woman who gave him an inhaler once a week, that turned into one very few days, that turned into one a day. An inhaler that V would abuse. It made his head fuzzy. It made the punches hurt less. The sex would hurt less. The emotions would hurt less. But most of all it made the negative thoughts leave his mind. It was the closest to peace he’d felt in a long time. He didn’t do anything for the gang anymore, he didn’t see any of his old friends. When V thought too much about his situation he would get a headache and he didn’t like that, so he took an extra dose from the inhaler.

If Rocky ever knew he was taking illegal substances he never mentioned it, he probably would have encouraged it. V spent most nights in a daze, the cloud in his mind blocking out most external stimuli. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed the small moments of artificial peace. Rocky wouldn’t mention it, just like V thought, instead he would take advantage of V’s state. Sometimes Rocky would bring other men home. Sometimes they just got drunk and bossed V around to do menial tasks. Sometimes they would make V put on a show, Rocky showing off his ‘loyal bitch’ as he put it. Sometimes he would have to entertain the both of them with sex, V couldn’t let it affect him, he wanted to make Rocky love him again. So he would do as Rocky asked, trying to get back on his good side. It didn’t really work though. 

Rocky wasn’t even around most nights anymore but he came back one night however, slamming the door open in the small hours. V ran to see the commotion, only to be knocked over by a drunken and bloodied Rocky. “The fuck you lookin at!?” Rocky pushed himself of off V. Standing on unstable legs, Rocky pointed at V, “you ain’t got to worry about that asshole anymore babydoll!” 

What asshole? Who was Rocky talking about? V just rushed over to Rocky to catch him before he fell again. “That twat from the market! He won’t be hasslin you no more!” Realisation hit V. No. Rocky wouldn’t. Only he would. And he did. 

V started crying, “Rocky, no...” 

“I smashed that motherfucker’s face in!” Rocky tried reaching for V’s face, wanting to pull him close but V flinched back. He looked at Rocky like he was seeing him for the first time.

Why? Why did Rocky do that? What had that guy even done to him? V didn’t even know his name. He hadn’t slept with V. Is that what this was about? Rocky being jealous? But there was nothing to be jealous off. V couldn’t even mourn him properly because he didn’t even get to know his name, he just enjoyed sharing sweet treats with him. 

Rocky had crossed the line. Rocky was not nice. Rocky had beaten V. Rocky had killed an innocent man. Rocky had cheated on V. Rocky had assaulted V. Rocky was not the man V thought he was. V was not going to take this anymore. V was strong.

Gathering all his strength, V threw Rocky of off him and stood up. 

“Oi bitch, what ar-?” 

“Shut up!” V pointed a finger straight at Rocky’s face. “Just fucking shut up!” He was fired up, adrenaline in his veins and years of suppressing how he felt were making him bold. “You don’t get to talk to me anymore!” V turned around, he pulled a bag out from under the bed. 

“V wait!” Rocky scrambles to his feet. “I didn’t mean it V, he was going to hurt you, I was protecting you!” 

V spun around, “You what? No!” V thew his hands up and started throwing what few belongings he had into the bag. “He wasn’t going to do shit! He gave me sweets and he made me happy!” V closed the bag, containing only a few items of clothes. “I never had sex with him, I never had sex with anybody but you!” V quickly got dressed. He kicked the loose panel in the wall where he knew Rocky kept a spare pistol. He took it and he pointed it at Rocky. 

“Y’know why I didn’t fuck him?” The floodgates had opened, V had verbal diarrhoea, he couldn’t stop. He backed Rocky against the wall. “Because I fucking loved you! I was loyal to only you!” His hands were shaking, his vision was blurry. “But no! I wasn’t good enough! You fucked people in my bed! God knows how many holes you stuck your filthy dick into! I’ve had enough!” Rocky had his hands up in surrender, pressing himself further into the wall. 

“You think you can just use me huh? I tried Rocky! I fucking tried! I tried so fucking hard to make you happy!!” V cocked the gun. What was he doing? He was better than this? What WAS he DOING?! “I thought I was messing up! You told me I was messing up but no! It was you!” He pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. 

The room was silent and both men were still standing there. There weren’t bullets in the pistol. Of course there wasn’t. Staring at each other. A few moments passed. V was the first to move, he grabbed his bag and he ran, he didn’t look back.

He ran. He ran until his legs hurt and his lungs were burning for air. He reached the overlook, and then he ran some more. Pushing himself. He had to get away, he had to leave the city. He had to stop and breathe. He looked up. V was in a small town on the outskirts of Sacramento. He saw a bus station nearby so he pushed himself further. 

There was one bus in the terminal and V threw a handful of cash at the driver, climbing into a seat and breathing deep. He didn’t care where the bus was headed, it would be better than here. He was safe now, he was free. He was strong. He had escaped. Rocky couldn’t hurt him anymore. V wasn’t going to let anyone treat him bad again. He would start a new life. He would enjoy it and he WOULDN’T let anyone mistreat him again. V was ready, he looked up at the screen, sighing when he read the words that crossed its surface: 

Destination - Night City  
Estimated time of arrival - 10:53am

V was ready to start living his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride! I’m sorry V! Life isn’t perfect but we meet good people and they help us grow and develop. V will meet good people and he will grow and have a meaningful life. He just had a bad start.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
